


Boom Boom Boom

by adeclanfan



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it feel like to sit across the ocean and what the events of SFN pt 2, and not be able to stop your lover from blowing herself up? Spoilers for SNF 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom Boom Boom

Spoilers for Sanctuary for none pt2 

The tablet in his hand blinked the urgent message in angry red letters, 'Old City Self Destruct Activated... Time Remaining 7:59' 

“Oh, fuck me...” Declan gasped at the display, and waited for the obvious error to be corrected by someone in Old City. When it didn't immediately shut off, his next thought was 'what the hell had Magnus gotten herself into this time?' As if on cue, Declan's iPhone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and looked at the screen. It was the Head of the New York Sanctuary calling. Probably, he was seeing the same things Declan was in regard to Old City. “Macrae.” 

“Declan, what the hell is Magnus doing?” There were no pleasantries, just straight to business. That was one of the things Declan liked about the Head Of New York. 

“Damned if I know. I told her those Hollow Earth bastards would be trouble.” 

The self destruct was happily counting down before their eyes, bringing up their tension until the room fairly crackled with it. “What can we do to help?”

“Not a sodding thing. We're hours away, yet. I'll mobilize a team as quickly as possible, but without knowing exactly what's going on... they may get caught in some kind of crossfire.” Declan tried to think positively, but Magnus had been in too many scrapes this year. 

If she got out of this alive, they were going to have a talk and Magnus wasn't going to like what the man had to say about her penchant for being too near exploding buildings and being thought killed in action. 

“Yeah, I guess you're right, but I'm still going to see if my lead tech can hack the feed for their security cameras.”

Declan nodded, “Good idea. I'd like it too when your people get it, so send it on to my tablet. Would help to know what the bloody hell she's fighting. With Old City, you never know...”

It took about four and a half interminable minutes to get the feed, and what Declan saw in the main lab wasn't encouraging. “Insurgents. Why is Magnus taking them on by herself? Where is everyone? The Big Guy, Henry, Kate, Tesla? Don't see anyone but Magnus and Caleb's people.”

The other man's voice was filled with concern, “Come on, Magnus. Damn it, Caleb's going to kill her. She got the other two bastards just now with the guns.” There was dread and urgency, the tension ramped up by the events unfolding so far away. “Look at the count down... She's running out of time. Hurry up, Magnus. Fuck me... she's impaled him with the large drill.” He panted into the phone, “Get up, get up and run. Damn you.”

Magnus did indeed get up, but instead of running she was trying to put something on... “What's that vest thing?”

“No idea,” his counterpart in New York growled. “It's not a portable bomb shelter, that's for sure. Twenty seconds. Oh my God, we're going to lose her.”

“There's a drainage tunnel to the right near the mermaid enclosure, if she can get to it. Goes straight to the city sewer...” The countdown ended with Declan shouting, “Fuck!” 

“Magnus!” 

They could hear explosions and see fire and the cameras went to static and then went dead. The only sound was of a few muttered curses from Declan and their combined breathing. 

Finally, Declan said, “I'll see you in eight.” And then he hung the phone up and stared at the blank tablet in misery. 

=-=-=-=-=-=

Ninety four minutes later, Declan's iphone buzzed in his pocket and the cute little flight attendant gave him a dirty look. He pulled it out and checked the display, but it was a number he didn't recognize, so he dismissed the call. About two minutes later the phone beeped to let him know someone left a voicemail message. 

Another nasty look from the first class flight crew had him setting the phone on the tray table for five minutes, until the announcement from the cockpit said they were cleared to activate mobile devices. 

Declan sent the message to his bluetooth headphones and Magnus' voice filled his ears and made him sigh such profound relief tears burned his eyes. 

“Declan, I'm sure by now you know that I had to use the self destruct on Old City. It was a necessary final step to keep our work from falling into the hands of insurgents and SCIU. I hope you are on a flight to New York City. If you were headed to Old City, instead, turn around at your stop over and go to New York. I will meet you there at ten am on Monday, and I will explain everything. Until then, please do not contact anyone or mention that you have heard from me. It is imperative that SCIU believe I died in my Sanctuary.”

That bloody woman. Helen Magnus was going to get an earful when Declan got hold of her; just see if she didn't. Then, he was going to kiss her until she melted into a puddle of desire for him and spank her arse for an hour before he let her have any fun at all.


End file.
